


don't let it get too heavy

by QuietLittleVoices



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Not a wedding fic btw, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietLittleVoices/pseuds/QuietLittleVoices
Summary: “What happened?” Ben demanded, growing more and more confused by the second.“The thing is,” Jack answered, throwing his arm around Ben and jostling him a bit, “as it turns out, Sammy and I are already married.”[Or: Sammy and Jack go to get a marriage licence only to discover - they're already married, and neither of them remember.]





	don't let it get too heavy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited. Also, I'm working on an update to the hockey au but I've been super depressed and sick and unable to write anything so... have this thing I wrote in like two hours because I just needed to feel like I was able to finish something!
> 
> The title is from I Was Alive Back Then by Kevin Devine and this verse is basically the best description of this fic:
> 
> I was 20  
> Kolankowski  
> Asked me who I thought I’d marry  
> I answered your name  
> Years before we would date  
> Years before he’d officiate our wedding

It seemed like Jack hadn’t stopped laughing since they’d left the courthouse.

“It’s not funny,” Sammy muttered, again, throwing his keys into the bowl next to the door and kicking off his shoes aggressively as they entered the apartment.

“Oh it absolutely is,” Jack replied, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

“What’s funny?” Ben asked from the couch, shutting his laptop and putting it on the coffee table. 

Sammy gritted his teeth. “Nothing!” he said before storming off, shedding his jacket and leaving it on one of the dining room chairs. 

Jack rolled his eyes while Ben looked after Sammy with concern. “Don’t worry about him,” Jack said, and Ben nodded apprehensively. He clearly still wanted to go check and make sure that nothing was wrong, but he trusted Jack’s intuitions with Sammy. “As it turns out, we aren’t exactly… eligible to get a marriage licence.”

Ben looked startled - Sammy seemed upset enough for that to make sense, but Jack’s face was still light. “What?”

Jack couldn’t hold back his grin. “You can’t even  _ imagine _ the look the clerk gave us when she searched for us,” he said gleefully. “She thought we were pulling her leg, it was -”

“What happened?” Ben demanded, growing more and more confused by the second.

“The thing is,” Jack answered, throwing his arm around Ben and jostling him a bit, “as it turns out, Sammy and I are  _ already _ married.”

Ben’s scream of “What!” could have woken the dead. He smacked Jack on the arm. “Sammy! I can’t believe you got married  _ without _ me! When did this happen?”

“That’s exactly what we asked the clerk,” Jack continued. “Apparently, we’ve been married since June fifteenth, two-thousand and five.”

Ben just stared at him, mouth agape. “What?” he asked again. “But - you both always said - engaged -  _ how _ did that happen?”

“We never lied to you, Ben,” Jack assured him quickly. “We’re just finding this out.”

“How is that even possible?” Ben asked.

Jack finally disengaged and went to throw himself on the couch. “We couldn’t remember any of it when she told us. It didn’t mean anything and then Sammy remembered that we graduated college that year. We had our job at the station lined up but it didn’t start until July, so us and Lily did a bit of travelling. We decided to go to Vegas in the middle of June that year.”

“You  _ didn’t _ ,” Ben said, throwing himself next to Jack. “You guys got Vegas married? Was it an Elvis impersonator? I need to know everything.”

Jack shrugged. “I don’t remember. I don’t even think there’s any pictures, but I’d have to ask Lily - if there’s blackmail material, then she for sure has it. We were really drunk, obviously, but I think we remembered it back then? Sammy and I had only been dating for like, six months at that point but -” Jack felt his face warm up - “I think I always knew he was it, for me. So I’m not surprised that I did it, at least. I guess we just didn’t think it was - real, or legally binding, or whatever. Because we never bothered to look into it.”

“You’re both idiots,” Ben said, visibly delighted. “What are you gonna do about this?”

“We didn’t get that far,” Jack admitted. He pushed Ben’s shoulder and stood up again. “I’m gonna go find my - husband,” he said with a wave and a glimmer in his eye.

 

Jack eased the door to their bedroom open slowly and peaked his head in to see Sammy sitting up with his back against the headboard and his laptop on his lap. 

“Hey, you,” Jack said softly.

Sammy smiled at him but there was still a tightness to his shoulders and around his eyes, and he didn’t say anything. 

Jack shut the door softly and crawled into bed, draping himself against Sammy’s side and resting his head on Sammy’s shoulder. “What’re you watching?”

Sammy shrugged and moved the mouse so that Jack could see the title of some documentary that he couldn’t even parse. Jack didn’t say anything for the remainder of the documentary and he didn’t manage to figure out what it was about the entire time, clearly having missed some important context in the beginning. Sammy clicked back to browse after the credits started to roll.

“Wanna watch anything?” he asked, finally speaking for the first time since Jack had entered.

Jack shrugged. “Kinda wanted to talk about what that was about earlier, actually, if that’s okay with you?”

Sammy tensed and Jack cursed himself. Throughout the documentary Sammy’s shoulders had relaxed inch by inch until they were leaning into each other comfortably and now he was all worked up again.

“Sorry,” Jack said quickly, “we don’t -”

“Why was it so funny to you?” Sammy asked, voice strained. Not quite angry but there was an edge to it that Jack couldn’t identify.

Jack pulled back slightly so he could look at Sammy’s face, which was carefully blank except for the strain around his eyes. Jack reached up and brushed his thumb against the wrinkles forming at the corners of Sammy’s eyes, something that had barely started there before - well, before. “It’s kinda ridiculous, babe. I mean - we wanted it so bad, and it turns out we’d done ourselves a favour right off the bat.”

Sammy nodded and turned to balance his laptop on his nightstand before turning back around and wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist, tipping forwards so his forehead hit the centre of Jack’s chest. He mumbled something that Jack couldn’t make out. 

“You’re gonna have to speak up,” Jack reminded him with a light laugh.

Sammy sat up without letting go of Jack. “I  _ really _ wanted to get married to you,” he said, face red, not quite meeting Jack’s eye.

Jack’s hand found Sammy’s face again, palm cupping his cheek. “Apparently you already did.”

“But I didn’t mean it back then,” Sammy said insistently. “I didn’t  _ know _ anything, I don’t even remember it that well.”

“Well,” Jack started slowly, “we could always just get divorced and do it all over again.”

“What? No,” Sammy said quickly. “Absolutely not, no way. Not an option.”

Jack laughed. “What do you want, then? We could just put on the wedding bands and leave it at that, or we could -”

“We already have the ceremony all planned,” Sammy reminded him. “Can we just do that? It felt perfect when we were planning it, and this just…” Sammy sighed. “It feels like something’s trying to keep us from having something go totally right.”

Jack leaned forwards and kissed him. “This  _ is _ perfect,” he promised as he pulled away. “Who else besides us would’ve gotten married when we were barely dating and the forget about it? It’s perfect. It’s exactly us. But we can do everything this way, too. It’ll be perfect, too, because - get this - any day I get to marry you is perfect.” Jack gave Sammy and wide, silly grin and Sammy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thanks,” Sammy said. “I just -”

“Want it to be perfect, I know,” Jack teased, and Sammy scowled at him but there was no heat to it. “I love you. And, for the record, I did mean it back then.”

“Sap,” Sammy muttered. 

“You’re the one who’s so mad that we’re already married  _ because _ you want to get married,” Jack reminded him.

Sammy shoved his shoulder lightly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
